The Fifth Alice (ON HOLD)
by WanderingWonderland97
Summary: The last thing he can remember is a girl and a book. Now nineteen year old Arisu Samayō is lost in Wonderland. A Wonderland that needs an 'Alice.' Four have tried to fill the role but all have met their end. Can Arisu take on this task? Or will he succumb to the madness too? (sort of based on Vocaloid...)


**The 5th Alice**

Chapter 1: Down the Rabbit Hole

_One there was a tiny dream. No one knew who had dreamt it, that's how small it was. The tiny dream began to think, "I don't want to disappear this way. How can I make people dream of me?"  
>The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea "I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world."<em>

* * *

><p>The green grass is crisp as the animals scrambled their way across it. The air is cool and refreshing as if you were breathing in the elixir of life itself. The trees bend low, covering their trunks as if trying to hide from prying eyes. Mushrooms; as red as blood and just as lethal stand upright; towering over the small creatures and shading them from the burning sun, twice as bright as normal so you'd think that there was two.<p>

You step into the forest, the leaves rustle and welcome you as your shirt brushes ever so lightly against them. Feeling the moist of the grass dew against your clothes you look around. There is little space for sunlight against the dense trees yet small patches of sunlight, fighting desperately to get through, just manage to reach your skin. You feel safe and secure as if this strange place was nothing more than a garden at home.

But you can't leave.

The trees start to rustle harshly and get closer and closer towards you, their straggly vines reaching for you, preparing to capture whoever is in their way. The darkness gets closer and closer as you struggle to breath and panic takes over. You are breathless, scared and alone.

All alone...

* * *

><p>The harsh voice of the University librarian woke him up from his nightmare memory. Blinking once or twice against the harsh light of the room and rubbing his now aching head Arisu looked up. He was nineteen years old; handsome enough in appearance, with blonde hair and ice blue eyes. As the teacher left the desk, annoyed with Arisu's incompetence, Arisu unbuttoned his shirt (after all the room was very warm.)<p>

The library itself was silent, the books staying untouched as they waited on their shelves. Arisu stood up and left the desk, the desire to stretch his legs was unbearable. He was considering why he had agreed to stay behind so late, after all there was plenty of things he wanted to do that day. But he didn't know. He picked up a book and leaned against a shelf, not really paying attention to what he was reading but instead playing with a little golden key chained to a locket. He couldn't remember where he had gotten the locket from and presumed that it was from family of some sort. But he wasn't so sure of that either, after all the key seemed unnatural as if it didn't belong to him. It didn't belong to this world.

"Excuse me sir."

A small little voice made him jump and his eyes caught sight upon a young girl. Brown hair and blue eyes that seemed to stare through him mysteriously. She wore a yellow dress and a pinafore over the top.

_'Who wears a pinafore nowadays?'_ Arisu couldn't help thinking. The girl smiled cheerfully at him and spoke again.

"Please sir," she said in a dignified manner "may I borrow a book? Fiction preferably..."

Arisu put his book down and hid the key down his blue top underneath the white shirt that hung like a jacket over him. He led the girl to the fiction section.

"Take any" he yawned, the heat of the room was making him very sleepy.

The girl bowed, "thank you sir" and directly picked up a book. Arisu sat down at a nearby table and watched as the girl sat opposite him to read her book. There was an air about her which made Arisu shiver, as if she was nothing but a ghost or a spirit. Something otherworldly.

* * *

><p>Three o'clock, closing time!<p>

Arisu stretched his arms, realising with some shock that he must've fallen asleep. he jumped from the table with alarm and went to close the library. That's when he remembered the strange little girl still sitting on the table reading her book.

"Hey" he demanded. "You should be leaving miss." The girl smiled at him and went back to reading. A few seconds later she closed it with a satisfied grin, "That's always been my favourite." Arisu was getting impatient.

"Miss" he said again. The girl handed him the book and layed her head on her dainty little hand. Arisu took the book from her and looked at it, curious to see what she had come here for.

**Alice's Adventures in Wonderland.**

Looking at her dress again he could see some resemblance. He almost laughed at the thought that she'd go as far as to dress up like the main character. She didn't seem to notice as she seemed to be daydreaming. Arisu opened the book, he hadn't read it for years since he was six years old. As he read, a sense of deja vu came over him as if he had been there before. His head hurt and a panic ensured. He slammed the book on the table, breathing harshly as he calmed himself down. The girl looked at him, still smiling.

"You remember?"

Arisu glanced at her, his teeth gritted against the pain. "Remember?"

She spoke again in a dreamy state "_One there was a tiny dream. No one knew who had dreamt it, that's how small it was._"

Arisu felt something from inside the book, ignoring his splitting headache he opened it and what he saw made his eyes go wide.

'The rabbit-hole went straight on like a tunnel for some way, and then dipped suddenly down, so suddenly that _ had not a moment to think about stopping_before _ found _ falling down a very deep well.'

"Why are the words missing?" he asked her, panic and confusion raining down on him. But the girl continued to talk in her dreamy manner, making his head hurt even more.

_"The tiny dream began to think, "I don't want to disappear this way. How can I make people dream of me?"_

Arisu cried out and dropped the book, it landed open on a picture of the rabbit hole. He couldn't concentrate, he grabbed his head screaming in agony. The more he looked at the picture the more it seemed to be coming closer and closer towards him.

"MAKE IT STOP!" he cried, tears streaming down his face. The pain was blinding him.

The girl let out a small laugh "The book and dream need an 'Alice.' It cannot go unfulfilled."

He continued to scream as she spoke the last words " _"The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea "I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world." _"

With that Arisu's world faded away from him as he felt himself fall forward.

Into the book, into the rabbit hole and into Wonderland itself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors Note: My first fanfiction! This was an idea after I had heard the song Alice Human Sacrifice by Vocaloid (I love their songs) Since then I have had so many ideas about who the fifth Alice could be. So I decided on another boy. This is going to be a little different from the song so please no haters.<em>**

**_Thanks and hope you review!_**


End file.
